starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nave de ataque y patrulla clase Firespray-31/Leyendas
*Mandalorianos **Protectores Mandalorianos *Cazarrecompensas }} La Nave de ataque y patrulla clase ''Firespray-31, o la '''nave clase ''Firespray, o el '''interceptor clase ''Firespray, era una nave de patrulla y transporte diseñada por Sistemas de Ingeniería Kuat inicialmente para ser usada por la Autoridad Correccional de la República. La más conocida de estas naves estelares era la nave de Jango y Boba Fett, el ''Esclavo I. Características [[Archivo:SlaveI egvv.jpg|thumb|190px|left|Planos del Esclavo I.]] Como transporte de prisioneros, la nave presentaba numerosas celdas de detención y dispositivos hechos para las criaturas más exóticas. Una marca registrada de la nave era que aterrizaba horizontalmente con los motores de accionamiento mirando hacia la superficie y la cabina mirando hacia arriba. Para el cambio al modo normal de vuelo, la nave giraba de manera que la cabina quedaba hacia adelante mientras que los motores quedaban hacia atrás. La nave estaba bien armada y muy blindada para su tamaño, con espacio de almacenamiento a bordo y espacio para varios pasajeros y/o carga. Aproximadamente tan rápida como un caza/bombardero Ala-Y de Koensayr, la nave tenía velocidad y maniobrabilidad más que suficiente como para interceptar a contrabandistas y otros renegados. Historia thumb|left|150px|Un [[Caza de asalto Agresor disparando sobre un Firespray.]] Sistemas de Ingeniería Kuat produjo varios prototipos poco antes de la Batalla de Naboo. Sin embargo, todos menos uno fueron destruidos cuando Jango Fett organizó una revuelta en la prisión de Oovo IV. Jango mantuvo el único Firespray, renombrándolo Esclavo I. Sistemas de Ingeniería Kuat, sufriendo la pérdida financiera de los prototipos, eventualmente desmanteló el proyecto y se concentró en cambio en las actualizaciones de naves estelares. Muchos años después, SIK se encontraba en una posición financiera más segura, y nuevamente deseo ingresar al mercado de las naves estelares. Luego, la compañía reintrodujo la clase Firespray, con la esperanza de aprovecha la reputación del prototipo restante y su legendario piloto, Boba Fett. La naves clase Firespray fueron, al igual que los prototipos originales, designadas como naves de patrulla y ataque, y se adaptaron perfectamente a las misiones de interdicción y de impartir justicia. Cuando Sistemas de Ingeniería Kuat se interesó por expandir el mercado de naves, comenzó a promover la facilidad con la que las naves podían personalizarse y actualizarse para cumplir una infinidad de funciones. Al menos diez fueron utilizadas por los Protectores Mandalorianos durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. En el 137 DBY, estas naves eran legendarias, pero se consideraban como un mito. Durante este tiempo, Deliah Blue encontró y reconstruyó una que estaba en un estado tan avanzado de deterioro como para desmoronarse. Apariciones * * * *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Outward Bound'' *''For Fun and Profit'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 1'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 2'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 4'' * * *''Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead 4'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' * *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Empire 7: Sacrifice'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Boba Fett ½: Salvage'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * * *''Showdown'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela *''Sombras del Imperio'' cómics *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Boba Fett: Bounty on Bar-Kooda'' *''Boba Fett: When the Fat Lady Swings'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' * * *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Líneas de sangre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Ascensión'' *''Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' * }} Apariciones no-canónicas * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' Fuentes *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Warriors: Starfighter Combat in the Star Wars Universe'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett's Slave I|link=soteKslave1.asp}} *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Galactic Hunters *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Game Master's Kit'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Naves de ataque y patrullaje clase Firespray-31 Categoría:Productos de Sistemas de Ingeniería Kuat Categoría:Clases de naves estelares mandalorianas Categoría:Clases de naves de patrulla